Chores
by Crunch-Muffin
Summary: Fledge was left to do chores late at night for the cook in the Academy, when he gets an unexpected bit of help from a close friend. PipitxFledge, fluff


The academy's lights were dimmed down low. The night sky was visible through the windows, and the sound of heavy foot steps was audible. Fledge, with his slicked back green hair, heaved a barrel into his arms as he made his way out of the kitchen. The cook had asked him to do some chores for her, but they were wearing him thin.

He set the barrel down outside the room, panting. It was heavier than he remembered it being last. He leaned on it with a huff, his arms aching. He had a few more to move, then he'd be done, and he couldn't wait to finally relax. He turned back towards the room only to stop, seeing a familiar figure approaching him.

The older student strode over to him confidently, his ginger hair askew under his yellow cap. "Heya, Fledge!" Pipit called with a soft chuckle, waving to him.

Fledge felt his cheeks flush. "O-oh, hi, Pipit!" He breathed a small sigh of relief, thankful to have a distraction from his chore, especially in the form of a friend. He smiled to him and leaned against the wall, watching as the other walked up to do the same.

"Late night work?" the shorter questioned, looking up at him.

"A-ah, yeah," Fledge laughed nervously. "Same for you, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah..." Pipit muttered as he looked down to his tunic, fixing a torn sleeve. "Came in to take a short break from my patrols. One of those Remlits out there got me." He didn't seem to be in much pain as he continued to grin at him. "Still moving things for the cook?"

The taller of the two nodded softly. "Yeah... I don't think I'm as strong as I was before." He patted his arms a bit. "Can't move the barrels as easily as I used to."

"Well I can help you-"

"N-no!" His hands flew up abruptly. "I mean, I'm fine. Just if you're hurt..." He looked down and clasped his hands together nervously.

Pipit paused, studying his face. "I never said it hurt me, Fledge. All it did was tear my sleeve up a bit."

"O-okay," the green haired teen stuttered. If it were possible, his cheeks flushed even darker. "I... would appreciate the help then."

Pipit's serious expression morphed into another grin. "Alright then!" he huffed proudly. "Let's move these barrels!" He turned around, and started off towards the room that contained them. Fledge followed him meekly, wringing his hands together. They made their way into the cafeteria, and after direction from the other, Pipit raised a barrel in his own arms. "Oof, I see what you mean," he whispered, his voice strained with the effort.

"Eh heh... yeah. Let me help." With nervous hands, Fledge reached out and took the side of the giant container, and the change was immediate. With their efforts combined, the two easily maneuvered it out of the room and to where it had been instructed to be put.

They set it down with a solid thud, then both leaned on it together, panting softly. "I think she put something extra in those," Pipit muttered indignantly. When the response was just a nod, he glanced over. "You alright?" Another nod. "...you seem like you've been at this for a while. Let's take a break, alright?"

"Alright, Pipit," Fledge said with a soft, tired grin. At the return of the gesture, the shorter turned and started out towards the doors. Fledge took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep his mind clear as he followed after him.

* * *

><p>The air outside the academy was cool, and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. A few fireflies danced above the small stream that cut through the island, their reflections mingling with those of the lights above, as well as the two teens as they walked past.<p>

"Nice night out, huh?" Pipit asked over his shoulder, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Y-yeah," Fledge stuttered softly. "We're not going to run into any Remlits tonight, are we?"

The ginger lead them up onto the bridge, and leaned against the side of it. "Well, not here. I got the one that had been here to go somewhere else for the night, so we're safe for now." He chuckled softly to himself.

"Mhm." Fledge nodded, then took a deep breath as he mustered up his courage, and stepped over to him... Only to cringe and lean against the bridge beside him, his hands gripping the railing.

They sighed softly, watching the ripples of the water bounce off the edge of the bank. The once comforting air was tense and awkward, at least mainly to Fledge. He stared determinedly down below him, his blush taking over his face.

Pipit glanced over to him and blushed a bit as well. Then, returning his gaze, he slowly moved his hand over to rest atop the other's. "You're a good friend, Fledge," he whispered softly.

The taller of the two froze, his eyes widening slightly. "...Y-you are too, Pipit." He slowly relaxed, a soft smile working its way onto his face before he leaned to the side. He was met halfway as the ginger returned the action, the two of them standing on the bridge, their weight supported by the other.

"I-I..." Fledge stuttered quietly as he closed his eyes. "I... L-L..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Pipit grinned to himself and pulled him closer. "I like you too." A massive blush spread across their faces. "...So let's stay here for a bit longer before we go back to our chores."


End file.
